


Baby, It's Cold Outside : Tyler Seguin One Shot

by puckinginsane



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Flirting, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckinginsane/pseuds/puckinginsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Tyler get stranded in Minneapolis due to a blizzard and will be missing Christmas at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside : Tyler Seguin One Shot

When my boss told me I would have to be in Minneapolis for 3 days of meetings just a few days before Christmas I thought he was joking. I literally laughed right in his face until I actually saw his face and noticed he wasn't laughing along. No, this was serious. We actually had to travel to Minnesota during the busiest travel days of the year to take in some meetings. He wasn't happy about it either but there was nothing we could do to get out of it. Sales managers from around the country had been called in for these sets of emergency meetings. Nobody was happy but we sucked it up and made the best of it. 

The company put us all up in cabins to feel like it was more like a vacation than a sales trip but it just turned out to be more frustrating than anything. The wifi was spotty, the bed was uncomfortable, and the water pressure in the shower sucked. I tried my best to stay positive but it wasn't easy. I am so glad to finally be leaving this place and going home for the holidays. I can't wait to see my family. It seems like as each year goes by I see them less and less but at least we always have Christmas together. I look forward to it. I love my family.

I have been getting weather advisory alerts on my phone all morning about a blizzard coming so I'm worried that my flight is going to be delayed or worse. I have to check out and get to the airport before it's too late. When I get into the lodge I notice there is nobody else around. This can't be a good thing. It's Christmas Eve and there's no one to be seen. I walk to the front desk and wait for the clerk to come out of the office to help me. Just as I check out I start getting more alerts on my phone. I step away from the front desk to check them. My flight is cancelled. All of the flights are cancelled.

No, no, no this cannot be happening. I can't be stranded here. I walk back to the front desk. "I don't suppose you have any open cabins," I say to the clerk, knowing full well the answer is going to be no.

"No sorry, miss, we are all booked up. It is the holidays after all," he replies.

"I know. I figured I'd try." I grab my suitcase and walk over to one of the couches and sit down. There has got to be a way for me to get out of here. I look around on my phone to see if there is any other way to get out of Minnesota. The whole state is shut down. There is no way out at this point. I'm going to have to call my mom and let her know I won't be home for Christmas. The phone rings a few times before my mom answers. "Hey, mom, it looks like I'm going to be stuck here in Minneapolis."

"Oh no, sweetie, is everything ok?" she asks.

"It looks like a blizzard shut down the entire state. I haven't been outside so I don't know how bad it is."

"Yeah, I'm watching on the weather channel right now. It does not look good."

"This is what I get for taking an extra day to relax. Now I'll never leave," I complain.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asks.

"No. And I don't think I'll be able to find a place either. All of the cabins here are booked. I guess I'll just have to wait it out here in the lodge."

"I'm sorry, that has to be rough. We will see you once you get home. Stay warm and stay safe."

"Thanks, mom, I'll keep you updated. Love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." My mom and I hang up and I stand up and walk to the window and push the curtains aside to see just how bad this blizzard is. The snow is coming down really hard and it looks pretty windy. There seems to already be a significant amount of snow accumulated on the ground. It did not look like this a few hours ago. I get a few more notifications on my phone. A state of emergency is in effect as well as a curfew. It just keeps getting worse. If I'm going to possibly find a place that has an opening, even if it's a crappy motel, I am going to have to leave now.

I pick up my suitcase and start making my way across the lobby. "I don't care what they say, I'm getting out of here," I mutter to myself.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you," I hear someone say to me as I walk passed them. I turn around to say something to them about minding their own business but when I see who it is my heart practically jumps in my throat. It's Tyler Seguin from the Dallas Stars. I have such a big crush on him. I forgot that they had a game here last night. "It's really bad out there."

"I'm not getting stuck in this lodge. I need to see if I can find a place to stay." I continue to walk towards the doors.

Tyler stands up and follows after me. "It's pretty dangerous out there."

I turn my head to look at him as I continue to walk. "I appreciate your concern but I'm leaving."

He shakes his head at me. "You're so stubborn."

I roll my eyes and ignore his last comment as I open the doors and step outside. I'm immediately hit in the face with the brisk air and snow hitting my face. I push on through to where my rental car is parked. It's hard to even tell where the car begins and ends. Everything looks like a blanket of white. I begin trying to dig my car out with my hands but as I dig in the snow more snow just fills in. It's no use. I am really stuck here. Even if I did manage to dig my car out it's not like I would really be able to get anywhere quickly. It looks like they have stopped trying to plow the roads. Everything is shut down.

I turn around to walk back into the lodge and Tyler is standing in the doorway leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest with a smile on his face. He chuckles as I walk passed him. "Well that was entertaining," he says as he follows behind me as I walk to one of the couches. I sit down and he sits down on the couch across from me. Is this really happening right now? The one time I have Tyler Seguin all to myself and I am in such a bad mood. "It looks like we're stranded together."

"Yeah, it looks that way," I say as I start sending texts to my friends letting them know my situation.

"What were you here for?" he asks.

"I was here for work. I was supposed to leave yesterday but I stayed an extra day to relax. I guess that was a mistake."

"Same here. I stayed an extra day to get some last minute Christmas shopping done before going back home. My whole family is at my house right now and I'm here."

"I can't believe we are the only two idiots that got stranded."

"I'm not an idiot. Speak for yourself." He smiles a cheesy grin. "I'm Tyler, by the way."

"I'm Amy." I don't know if I should tell him I know who he is. It could make things awkward. We are doing fine without him knowing I am a big fan of his.

"It's nice to meet you, Amy. This isn't how you thought you would spend your Christmas Eve I'm sure."

"No definitely not."

"What were your plans?" he asks as he leans his elbow on the armrest and rests his head on the palm of his hand and looks at me for my answer.

"I was going to go to my aunt's house where my whole family always gathers. I haven't seen them all year. I was really looking forward to seeing them."

"That sucks. I don't see my family much either. I was looking forward to some home cooked meals and spending a few days with them."

The wind is so fast outside that you can hear the gusts outside the window. "It's really coming down out there," I say. I don't know what else to talk about.

"I wonder if we'll lose power. We may have to use body heat for warmth." He smiles a big, toothy smile.

"Or sit by the fire," I say as I point to the roaring fireplace across the room.

"Yeah but that's not as fun."

I can't believe he's flirting with me. Maybe he's just overly friendly. I know he's a pretty outgoing guy. I feel my cheeks getting warm from blushing but I try to play it cool. I shake my head as I fight a smile. "You're terrible."

He laughs. "So, Amy, where are you from?"

"New Jersey. You?" If I'm going to pretend I don't know who he is I might as well go all in.

"Originally from the Toronto area. Living in Dallas now."

"Oh a Canadian, eh?" I tease.

"Wow. You just did that."

"I did."

"I'll remember that."

I just smile. I'm thankful to be stranded with him. He's making this enjoyable, well, as enjoyable as it can be. He's kept my mind off the fact that I won't be seeing my family at all this year. I can't stop thinking about the fact that it's Tyler Seguin and I am so calm about it. He seems really comfortable around me which makes me feel comfortable to be myself around him. I keep checking the satellite on my phone to see if there are any signs of this letting up but it looks like it's going to be going on for a while.

There are no TVs in the lodge. There is a huge fireplace at the back of the room with chairs and couches scattered throughout. There is a coffee and hot chocolate bar off to the side of the front desk but not much for food, just little snacks. The lodge has high ceilings and it looks like an over sized, fancier version of a log cabin. They pride themselves on giving you an outdoor experience with a touch of luxury. I don't even want to know how much staying here cost my company.

I look up from my phone to see Tyler watching me. I wonder how long he's been staring. I have been so focused on what's been going on on my phone that I hadn't looked up in at least 5 minutes. I feel myself blushing again. He makes me so nervous although I think I have been doing a good job of hiding it. "Hi," I say with half of a smile.

"Are you telling your boyfriend you're stuck with some guy? Don't tell him about the body heat thing."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. I know it's hard to believe that all of this is single but it's true."

He laughs. "You're funny."

"Thanks." I'm so embarrassed but I'm trying so hard not to look away. My cheeks and ears feel like they're on fire. It's probably obvious to him that I'm a blushing, nervous mess. I work in sales so usually I am self confident but this is Tyler Seguin. He makes me feel like a puddle of mush when he looks at me and now he's complimenting me. I don't know what to do with myself. I've had a crush on him for years and I'm just trying to keep myself together.

"You're welcome." He sits back on the couch and scratches the side of his face before crossing his arms over his chest. "It would be nice if they had a TV in here."

"I have my laptop but I was having problems with the wifi. I'm sure the weather isn't helping." I don't want to turn my laptop on anyway. Tyler is my desktop image and it would ruin everything if he saw that.

"We will just have to find other ways to entertain ourselves."

I don't even know what to say to that. He looks pleased with himself, like he knows exactly what he's doing to me. He's saying these things on purpose. I can't even imagine how pink my cheeks are now. I get a text from my brother and open it. He sent me a selfie saying he wishes I were there. My brother and I are always sending selfies back and forth to one another. I want to take one and send it but Tyler is watching me. I know he likes taking selfies so I should just take one and not worry what he thinks. I hold my phone out in front of me and take a smiling selfie and send it off to my brother. I put my phone down on my lap and Tyler is smiling at me with his eyebrows raised. "My brother and I send selfies back and forth to each other," I explain.

"That was cute," he replies.

"I, uh, wow, thanks," I nervously say as I look down at my lap. If it were possible to turn purple I'm sure that's what color my cheeks would be at this point. Tyler Seguin just said I was cute. It's a Christmas miracle.

"Why do I make you so nervous?" he asks, "your cheeks are so red."

Like he doesn't know the answer to that question. He has to know he's attractive. I can't be the first girl to melt into a puddle on the floor in front of him no matter how hard I try to fight it. "It's hot in here. I need some fresh air."

I stand up and walk outside. I take a deep breath and look up into the sky and let the snowflakes hit my face. My cheeks cool off with the touch of each individual snowflake touching my skin. It's refreshing. Thump. I feel a snowball hit me square in the middle of my back. I turn around to see Tyler standing about 15 feet away with the biggest smile on his face. He starts cracking up as soon as we make eye contact. "I can't believe I actually hit you!" he exclaims.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it!" I yell as I start to run towards him. He starts to run away but I manage to catch up to him. I could pick up some snow and throw it back at him but instead I leap off of the ground and tackle him into a snowbank.

He opens his mouth wide, shocked that I just had the balls to tackle him. I'm a little surprised myself. "It's like that now, is it?" he asks. I stand up and hold my hands out to pull him up. He holds onto my hands but instead of standing up he pulls me down and pushes me into the snow. "This isn't over."

"Cold! So cold!" I screech as the snow hits the skin on my back because my shirt rode up a little bit. He leans down towards me and his face is just inches from mine. Holy shit, is he going to kiss me? It seems like he's going to kiss me. What the hell do I do if he kisses me? Will I even be able to kiss him back? I look at his lips and then into his eyes and back down at his lips. He smirks a little before closing his eyes, I close mine too anticipating his kiss. Instead of a kiss I get a handful of snow in my face. I wipe the snow as he laughs at me.

"You so thought I was going to kiss you," he teases.

"You're such a jerk!" I shout. That is so wrong on so many levels. I really was hoping he was going to kiss me. Now I just feel like a fool.

He continues to laugh at me. He holds his hands out. "Come on, for real, I'll help you up. It's too cold to be in the snow for this long."

I grab a handful of snow and at the same time with my other hand I grab the waistband of his jeans. I pull them out just slightly and shove the snow down his pants. "Holy shit!" he shrieks as he grabs at the snow I left there and pulls it out. "I can't believe you just did that."

"You have no idea who you're messing with," I reply. I'm pretty proud of myself for coming up with that and following up. I just put my hand down Tyler Seguin's pants. Oh my god.

Tyler holds his hands out for me one more time and this time I take them and he pulls me up and off of my butt. I brush myself off. I am soaked and so is he. We walk back inside dripping with melting snow. "We should sit by the fire to dry off," he suggests.

"Yeah," I agree.

We walk over to the couch that sits in front of the fireplace and sit down next to each other. The heat of the fire feels so good on my freezing cold skin. Now it's just a matter of drying off. I still can't believe I had the balls to put my hand down Tyler's pants and he doesn't seem to be mad about it. He still wants to sit next to me so that's a good sign. He looks at me and shakes his head. "I can't believe you did that. That took guts," he says.

"Yeah I kinda can't believe I did that either to be honest."

"It was impressive."

"That's one way to describe it, I guess."

"I deserved it."

"Oh yeah, you definitely did."

The crackling of the fire can be heard as both of us sit in silence as we continue to warm up and dry off. I was so mad I was going to be missing Christmas with my family but I get to spend it with Tyler instead. Not a bad trade off at all. We are sitting so close that our legs are touching. He hasn't moved over and I am sure as hell not moving. I still can't believe he was so close to my face. What if I went for it and kissed him thinking that's what he was going to do? I would have made a fool of myself. Thankfully I usually wait for the guy to make the first move or I would have embarrassed myself even more than I already did. He knows I wanted him to kiss me. I closed my eyes like an idiot.

"I'm sorry I made you think I was going to kiss you. That wasn't right," he says after a few minutes of silence.

"It's ok. I wouldn't have known what to do with myself anyway," I reply.

"Oh you mean you wouldn't have stuck your hand down my pants? I guess it's good that I didn't then." He looks at me and smirks. He's such a flirt. I can't handle it. "Oh, there goes those pink cheeks again."

"Look who's talking. Yours are just as pink," I retort.

He looks away. I think I actually made him embarrassed. I get another selfie text from my brother. "You should send him one with the both of us in it," Tyler says as he peeks over my shoulder.

"Hey! Nosey." I put my hand over my screen.

He puts his arm around my shoulders. "Come on. You take one then I'll take one on mine."

"Ok." I put the camera on and hold it out in front of us. He leans his head against mine and we both smile. I take the picture and send it to my brother.

"My turn." He takes his phone out of his pocket and holds it out in front of us. Once again he leans his head against mine and takes the picture. "I don't have a brother to send it to. I'll just post it on Instagram. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure, it's fine with me." I have to act like it's no big deal but I know that it is. He has hundreds of thousands of people who follow him and they're all going to see it. This is crazy. He still has his arm around me as he types with his other hand on his phone. I'm starting to feel a bit too comfortable sitting here with him like this. I have to get up and walk around or something. I'm about to fall asleep. It's been a stressful few days and I haven't gotten much sleep. "I think I'm going to walk around the room or something. I'm starting to get sleepy."

"You could use me as a pillow if you want. I don't mind."

"Are you serious?" I ask. There's no way I can take him up on his offer.

"Yeah. Why not?" he replies.

"I don't know," I warily say.

"I'll make up your mind for you." He puts his hand on the side of my head and pulls it down onto his shoulder. "Sleep. I'll wake you if anything exciting happens."

How am I supposed to fall asleep when I have my head on Tyler Seguin's shoulder? Why is he being so nice to me? I should stop questioning it and just take time to enjoy it. I take a deep breath. This just feels nice. I want to be stubborn and not sleep but my eyes are growing heavier and heavier and it's beginning to be almost impossible to keep them open. I close my eyes and feel his head resting on mine before I fall asleep.

I feel Tyler shifting next to me and I wake up. I groan a little bit as I open my eyes. I don't know how long I've been sleeping but I need to stand up and walk around. "How long was I sleeping?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I fell asleep too. Sorry I woke you up. My arm was falling asleep."

"It's ok. I have to get up. My butt hurts."

He laughs. "No comment."

"That's a first."

"I figured I'd spare you this time."

I stand up and stretch. "Why start now?"

"Smart ass."

"I'm going to walk around a bit. Sitting in one place is killing me."

The lodge isn't entirely big but it's enough where I can walk around and get the blood flowing through my legs again. I notice Tyler going over to the coffee bar to make himself some coffee. I take my phone out of my pocket and notice it has gotten pretty late. I guess I slept longer than I thought I did. It's almost midnight already. Soon it'll be Christmas day and it doesn't look like the snow has let up at all. It just keeps accumulating and accumulating.

I look over at Tyler who is sitting back on the couch in front of the fireplace with his coffee cup in his hand. He is sitting there just looking into the fireplace. He's so cute. It's just a few minutes away from Christmas and I feel like I need to find something to give to Tyler as a present, even if it's just a joke. I think it would be so cute if I went over there with a present for him. I'm sure it would cheer both of us up and he would get a big kick out of it. There's just not much around here to go with. I wish I had something in my suitcase but I didn't have time to do any kind of shopping while I was here. There has got to be something I can find to give him.

I don't want him to see me sneaking around and looking for stuff so I have to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't see what I'm doing. It looks like he's deep in thought over there by the fireplace so I don't think I have to worry about him. I walk past a few tables with vases with fresh flowers in them. I guess I could give him some flowers. I don't see anything else in this place that I could give him so it's going to have to be flowers. I grab one of the vases off of the table and pick out a single flower from it before putting it back down on the table. For some reason this is so amusing to me. I'm about to give Tyler Seguin a flower for Christmas.

I walk over to Tyler holding the flower behind my back. I sit down next to him and he looks at me. "It's officially Christmas," I say, "I got you something."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I pull the flower out from behind my back and he starts laughing as soon as he sees it. He takes it from me. "Sorry, it's all I could find."

"It's perfect. Thank you." He smells the flower before putting it down on the little table next to his arm of the couch. "Wow it actually smells really good."

"I picked it just for you."

"You are just the best."

"I try."

"I got you something too," he says as he starts reaching into his pocket.

"You did?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah," he replies with a smile. He takes his hand out of his pocket and holds it over my head and I look up to see that he's holding mistletoe. I look him in the eyes with my mouth hanging open. "Looks like you got some mistletoe over your head. Do you know what that means?"

I shake my head yes. "Yeah. I know."

He scrunches his nose up. "I guess I have to kiss you now."

"Those are the rules."

He puts his hand on the back of my head and leans in to kiss me. His lips are soft and it's a sweet kiss. He kisses my lips a few times before I get the courage up to kiss him back and I feel him smile before he starts kissing me some more. It's slow and sweet and so amazing. I don't think either of us want to stop. I kiss his bottom lip a few times before we slowly pull away from each other. "Merry Christmas, Amy."

"Merry Christmas, Tyler."


End file.
